Talk:Uniform
Cardassian uniforms A piece on Cardassian uniforms would be nice, especially something about the outfit seen in their first appearance.--StAkAr Karnak 19:39, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Earth uniforms See American revolution image : Is this an american or british uniform ? - Philoust123 19:58, 2 May 2006 (UTC) World War III Earth uniforms I see no mention of the uniforms that were used on Earth during World War III. My memory is hazy, but I recalled that it had a drug inducer attached on the chest and even a gattling gun attached where one of the arms is supposed to be. I know for sure that there are examples of this uniform in ( ) where even Q could be found in the attire. Could someone investigate this further and perhaps add it into the uniforms collection? --BloodMalice 11:18, 10 August 2008 (UTC) File:Q 21st Soldier.jpg File:Drugged military officer.jpg :You mean this one? The soldiers in that attire are discussed at World War III and Post-atomic horror. I'm not sure what we could call a page for that uniform seeing we don't know what faction the soldiers were responsible to.– Cleanse 11:46, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, that uniform. Despite not knowing the faction the uniform was responsible to, it was used on Earth nonetheless. I think it deserves a page. But I can't think of the right words to name it off the top of my head. Perhaps anonymous Earth uniform? Heh, forgive me but I'm not too creative right now. --BloodMalice 11:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :How about World War III uniform? :-)– Cleanse 11:59, 10 August 2008 (UTC) lol, good enough for me =D Now we need only someone with the time to put the page and information together. I might later if someone hasn't already beaten me to it. Isn't there a list somewhere for needed articles? Could easily find someone that way. --BloodMalice 12:10, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :: Actually no...otherwise we would have Dominion war uniforms. Should be something more along the lines of Earth military uniforms. And it would really only make sense if it was combined with all Earth military uniforms. --Alan 18:41, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Proposed changes for uniform pages Pages such as "Cardassian uniform", "Romulan uniform", and Bajoran uniform" should have their names changed to "Cardassian Guard uniform", and "Romulan Guard uniform", etc. My reasoning for this is that we call Starfleet uniforms "Starfleet uniforms", not "Federation uniforms", or "Human uniforms". By associating the species and not the organization with that uniform implies that the entire species wears it.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :I agree. It should be more specific as to who wears the uniform, after all, a uniform denotes an organization. Just to have 'Cardassian uniforms' isn't helpful at all. And like TAKS said, we have a Starfleet uniforms article. -- TrekFan Talk 19:03, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::These titles haven't been lengthened because there is no need to -- for example, there is only one Romulan government, so all Romulan uniforms all fall under the umbrella "Romulan". There is no need to expand the titles until there are two or more things that the current title refers to. If there was a split in the Romulan Empire creating two differently named Romulan forces, then we would need the extra terms. But there aren't, so we don't. ::Wiki rules specify keeping title simple whenever possible, this is why you encountered the titles as they are. -- Captain MKB 20:36, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Earth military uniform? Maybe more incentive for Earth military uniforms, but is this guy wearing a real or at least identifiable military (dress?) uniform or just some cockamamy knockoff? --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:00, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :There's a similar case in Our Man Bashir. pic via Trekcore. -- Capricorn (talk) 23:34, February 3, 2017 (UTC) ::If a real world uniform actually matches up with this, there might be a case for it being real in Star Trek too, but anyone can wear a double breasted jacket with epaulettes. - 23:45, February 3, 2017 (UTC) That's equally plausible, but I suppose I was looking at the star cross looking doodad and hat as some sort of indicator of it being some sort of uniform that someone might be able to place. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 00:03, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Unless he's a really bad attempt at doing Emperor Norton, he's presumably intended to represent some uniformed officer or official from somewhere on Earth (the crowd was really cosmopolitan) at the time - no way they were going for just a bizarrely clothed San Francisco civilian. The hat I think stretched that idea too. It's perfectly possible that the costume department didn't bother accurately reproducing some real uniform from the era, but that's not really our problem, we'll just have to assume that in the Star Trek universe there were officials which dressed in such uniforms. :Also, the "star cross looking doodad" is better visible on blu-ray then in the pic here, and it's clearly a Maltese cross with a circle in the center and a crown on top. There seem to be a number of awards of that basic design, but I think someone who's a buff for this stuff might be able to identify it by comparing details. -- Capricorn (talk) 01:57, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :::It's clearly meant to be somebody of wealth and/or status, most likely from Europe, but dressng in military like clothing has been fashionable for centuries at this point in the real world. I'm not really sure though if the uniforms worn by the nobility are actual uniforms, or just status symbols. I'm am sure for a number of them it was both, but I'm not sure if that was true for all of them. That said, Emperor Norton can't really be ruled out, since I wouldn't put it past someone to at least try to cast and/or costume an extra as him just for the in-joke. - 03:07, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :I'd really love for it to be Norton, that would have been brilliant. But I'm inclined to rule it out on account of him and a female extra clearly having been directed to pretend to be a couple. From what I understand of nobility in this general era, I think if they're in military uniform that's definitely a sign they have a position in the military, not a fashion statement. It tends to be just automatically given to them because of their title, and many will go through their lives without ever actually being involved in the military, but they're still very real commissions and should shit hit the fan, they will definitely be expected to go and command those filthy commoners that were actually training to gain real military experience while they went of to go listen to Mark Twain and stuff. :In any case, why is it so crucial what he really is. (not mentioned yet, but (civilian) ship captain seems another possibility) What matter is that what he is wearing is a uniform. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:56, February 4, 2017 (UTC)